When Destiny Knocks
by Doyle929
Summary: This is the story of Quagmire who was destined to join Grand Chase and defeat the Queen of Darkness, Kazeaze.
1. The Gardener

This is my first story :D Please be gentle with the Reviews. I do appreciate crticisms but I do not appreciate flames and rants.

Disclaimer: I do not own Grand Chase or any of the Characters in the said game. Although I do own the Characters I added into the story.

* * *

"They're planning something against me?" A hooded woman said almost as if she was amused.

"Yes Milady." A man said who was on his knees before the hooded woman.

"Well then, by all means. Sitting here isn't an ideal way to spend my time." The hooded woman said as a mischievous grin showed from under her hood. "Now, begone!"

"Yes Milady."

XXX

"Ah... What a wonderful morning!" A 15 year-old boy said. "Too bad I have to go to battle training." He said in a rather disappointed manner.

"Quagmire, breakfast is ready!" A voice from downstairs called.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I'm on my way." Quagmire said as he looked in the mirror and combed his messy black hair. "Well this is as good as it's gonna get."

Quagmire wasn't the most good-looking boy in the world, but what he took pride in was his talent. He was a profound Gardener. His father used to be the Serdin Castle gardener but during the five year war caused by the Mistress of the Dark Kazeaze, his father, unfortunately, we're one of the casualties. However, a few days after his father was buried, Quagmire found a strange trunk under his father's bed. It contained a giant pair of shears its blades the size of Quagmire's arm and a will addressed to him.

_My Dear Son,_

_ If you are reading this, then I am most likely dead or missing. The truth is, after the five year war was waged, I was conscripted into the army. I had quite a reputation of being a fighter when I was your age and only took up gardening after I married your mother. _

_ Inside this trunk is a pair of shears. They're not any ordinary gardener's shear but it you will find it is exceptionally sharp but still does not harm the flesh of the innocent. I entrust this enchanted item to you, my only heir, and that you use it well._

_P.S. It can also cut Vegetation if you ever think of using it for actual Gardening_

_ Goodbye..._

Three years have passed since Quagmire found the chest under his father's bed and now at the age of 15, every man and every willing woman is required to go to battle practice as training if ever Kazeaze was to rear her head again.

"Meh, Battle practice. I would much rather go out to the local greenhouse." Quagmire said.

"Well, we can't do anything about it since you we're born a boy, or maybe you want to be a girl? I knew it! You're getting in touch with your inner female! I'm so proud" Will said teasing Quagmire.

"Oh Shut up." Quagmire said poking his tongue out.

Will was Quagmire's best friend. They we're neighbours as far as both of them can remember and have grown as close as any two humans could ever be without being lovers. They treat each other as brothers and bickering is not excluded from this so-called 'Brother-love'

"I'm not even used to holding a sword, let alone fight with it! I would much rather go home." Quagmire said to Will.

"Well then what do we have here? A student who is unwilling to train? Do you know how much trouble you can get into for defiance?" A female voice said from behind Quagmire.

"The Knightmaster is behind me isn't she?" He said almost as if he expected it.

"How'd you know?" Will said laughing into his hand.

"Ehe... Knightmaster! Err... you see, I kinda sprained my leg yesterday so I'm not really in the condition to practice." Quagmire said as he tried to divert his eyes from the Knightmaster's piercing glare.

"Well then I guess it can't be helped. Which leg did you say you sprained?" She said.

"Err... Right"

"I see..."

"Well then I best be going to inform the Higher-ups that you are in no condition to train" The Knightmaster said as she turned around. Until she suddenly twirled on her heel and kicked Quagmire's left shin.

"Ow! What'd you do that for?" Quagmire said as he held onto his shin in pain and hopping on his right leg.

"Oh look, I fixed your right leg." The Knightmaster said with a triumphant look on her face.

"Well, what if I didn't need training?" Quagmire blurted out.

"Oh Really? And you expect me to think that you're ready to fight?" The Knightmaster questioned.

"That's exactly what I want you to think." Quagmire said matter of factly.

"Well then I'll decide if you're ready or not. Care for a duel?" The Knightmaster said with a confident tone.

Several gasps were heard from the other students as they heard the Knightmaster challenge Quagmire to a duel.

"Alright. But on one condition." Quagmire replied.

"And what might that be?" The Knightmaster said.

"I get to use my own weapon."

"Very well. We'll meet in the Sparring field in an hour. You best be prepared." The Knightmaster said in a dark tone as she walked away.

"Dude, what have you done? You have a deathwish or something?" Will asked as Quagmire walked into the training hall.

"I can't take it anymore Will, I'm not cut out for a sword." Quagmire retorted.

"Oh yeah about that, why did you ask for that condition anyway? It's not like you have any other weapons." Will said clearly curious.

"Well technically it's not a weapon but it'll do just fine." Quagmire said with a grin on his face.

"You're using that?"

"Mmhmm."

"You can't be serious"

"I've never been more serious in my life"

"But, that thing... you do know how sharp it is right?"

"Yeah, it can cut through swords and armour."

"Well imagine what it would do to Human Flesh"

"I also know it doesn't cut the flesh of the innocent."

"Well I'm not sure about this."

"Relax, the Knightmaster is strict but not Evil."

"I guess you're right."

An hour later Quagmire arrived at the sparring grounds with the giant shears his dad left him. The people in the sparring grounds look with awe as they have never seen a pair of shears that big.

"And what is this?" The Knightmaster said eyeing the pair of shears.

"These are shears, which we're used by my father. As I've said I'm no use with a sword." Quagmire replied.

"Well I know you suck at a sword but I didn't expect that you would use these. But I guess, a gardener's a gardener." The Knightmaster said in a mocking tone.

"Well then shall we begin?" The Knightmaster said.

"Of course," Quagmire continued " As soon as Will hits the bell"

"Whenever you're ready Will" The Knightmaster said.

Will then hit the bell with a little hammer no bigger than his palm letting out a very loud ringing sound. As soon as the ring was heard throughout the grounds the Knightmaster dashed at Quagmire. "You expect to keep up with me with that speed?" She taunted.

"Not really." Quagmire said as he readied the shears

With a mighty clang the blade of the Knightmaster was caught in the hinge of the shears

"You have quite the strength, too bad you can't use a sword. You would've made a perfect addition to the militia." The Knightmaster said.

"Well you know, sometimes a sword isn't the best thing for the job." Quagmire said as they locked blades. "For example, can a sword do this?" After those words left his mouth, Quagmire put all his strength into closing the hinge of the shears and with a mighty SNAP! The Knightmaster's blade got cut in half. Quagmire followed through with a quick kick to her chest to knock her on the ground and pinned her down with the shears.

"Well I guess that means I win?" Quagmire said with a triumphant look on his face.

The Knightmaster chuckled, "I may be a good swordsman but I do give credit when credit is due. Now help me up."

Quagmire reached out his hand and helped the Knightmaster get back on her feet. The Knightmaster then announced "Here is Quagmire! He has bested me in duel!" The crowd look with awe and disbelief as the Knightmaster announced Quagmire as the winner. To the other students, Quagmire was always the flunkie in all the battle classes who couldn't even defend from a lunge but now he has bested the Knightmaster in a duel.

"So uh... does this mean I can skip battle training from now on?" Quagmire said with a childish smile on his face

"Yes, I do believe that you can handle yourself out there." The Knightmaster replied.

As Quagmire stepped down from the sparring grounds, he was met with applause and pats on the back. Will met him shortly outside the grounds.

"That was awesome! You took her down without even getting a scratch on either of you!" Will said in excitement.

"Yeah well I've never been one to like to hurt people let alone kill them. Anyway, it's getting late we should head home." Quagmire said.

"Yeah I agree"

The two then walked through the town to get home.

XXX

"This child is interesting." The hooded woman said as she looked into a kind of bowl with horrid black mist emanating from it. "He has a lot of potential, he's got rage in his eyes and he's got the physical strength to use that anger. He will be a valuable ally."

The hooded woman then ran her hand through the black mist and a person with a white face then showed up in the mist.

"Gaikoz! Bring me the boy." She said to the man who was as pale as flour.

"Yes Milady." Gaikoz answered.

The hooded woman then let loose a laugh that could even make the Knightmaster shiver with fear and walked into the darkness.

XXX

The next day, Quagmire woke up to the sound of Will's voice.

"Quagmire! Get up now!" Will screamed from the window.

"Why? I'm done with battle training remember?" Quagmire replied half-asleep.

"No I mean, they're summoning everyone with the ability to fight to come to the Royal Castle. There's some kind of commotion going on there and someone recommended you." Will answered.

"Ugh... that Knightmaster of ours never gives me a break does she?"

"Apparently not." Will said as he chuckled.

"Fine I'll be right down."

A few minutes later Quagmire and Will we're on their way to the castle to see what was happening there. When they got there they saw the Knightmaster.

"Quagmire! Good you're here. Now get into the throne room. The queen has an announcement." The Knightmaster said as she was shoving through the crowd to get Quagmire into the castle. "Now go on ahead through this courtyard and through the castle gates and show the guards this letter" The Knightmaster said as she handed him an envelope.

"Well okay but what's going on?" Quagmire said, puzzled.

"No time to explain. Now get your bum in there! Her Majesty the Queen isn't going to wait forever." The Knightmaster said in an annoyed tone.

Quagmire reached the castle gates and a guard stopped him saying "State your Business." Quagmire then handed the envelope to the guard. The guard opened the envelope and ran his eyes through the letter.

"Ah. Dreadfully sorry, Her Majesty is expecting you." The guard said. "Please come in."

Quagmire went inside and found himself in a throne room build with white marble. He came from a poor family and had never even been in a castle. After he marvelled at the interior what he saw next was what confused him the most.

In the throne room there we're eight people of varying height and outfits. There was a girl with flaming red hair and wearing red armour who had a clearly annoyed look on her face. There were two elves, one was blond, female and dressed in green and the other was male but with very messy orange hair and also dressed in green. There was a tiny girl who Quagmire didn't know if either she was younger or just short who was wearing purple. There was another girl who has pink hair and had a big smile on her face who wouldn't stay put long enough for Quagmire to see her face clearly. There was a guy with Blue hair dressed in blue who was sitting down at a table lined with food Quagmire couldn't even name. There was a sort of shady person who Quagmire didn't know whether he or she was a boy or a girl because of all the clothing he or she wore. There was this guy with red hair who was wearing a karate outfit and there was this other guy who had an emotionless look on his face and black hair.

Quagmire entered the throne room and the guard closed the door behind him with a loud thud. The sound of the door was so loud that almost everyone in the room, except the guy with black hair, looked to Quagmire's direction.

Quagmire walked cautiously inside and found a seat on the table where the blue haired boy was sitting. Although he didn't take the seats anywhere near the guy.

At the far end of the room, Quagmire could see someone whispering to the Queen of Serdin. He couldn't quite make out what the person whispering said but as soon as he stopped whispering the Queen stood up and prepared to make an announcement.

"Well, since everyone is here, let us begin. Everyone please form a horizontal line in front of the throne." The Queen said.

Everyone obeyed and formed a line in front of the Queen. Although Quagmire didn't know what was going on, he was obliged to do so too because a defiance of the Queen would mean being arrested for heresy.

"Alright please, everyone introduce yourselves. Your names, age, region of origin, and job class." The Queen ordered. "Starting with you." She said as she pointed to the red haired girl who was standing at the far right of the line.

"I am Elesis. I am fifteen years old and from the Kingdom of Kanavan. I am a swordsman Your Highness." The red haired girl said.

"Very good." The Queen said as she turned to the one next in line. "And you?"

"I'm Lire, Your Majesty. I am also fifteen and I am from Elven forest. I am an Elven archer." The blond girl dressed in green said.

"Elven archer huh? I heard they never miss a shot." The Queen said in a cheerful tone. "How about you?"

"Err... um... I am Ryan, Your Majesty. I'm fifteen years of age also from the Elven forest. I am a Druid." The elf with the messy hair said.

"_Oh my god... It looks as if everyone in this room has the ability to kill me if I did something wrong,_" Quagmire thought to himself. "_But why am I even here? It's not as if I'm a warrior or anything. I'll raise the question later if the Queen turns to me."_

The Queen then turned to the boy with the emotionless expression and waited for him to answer.

"Sieghart. My age is not important. From Kanavan. I am a Gladiator."

"I see. I'll respect your privacy." The Queen said. "And how about you?" she said turning to the one next in line.

"I'm Amy! I'm fourteen and I'm from Xenia! And I'm a Dancer!" She said practically screaming.

"_Wow she's noisy. I can hear ringing in my ears. Ugh... Horrible._" Quagmire thought to himself.

"Well I admire that lively spirit Ms. Amy." The Queen said as Amy threw a wink at her. "Next up is... Ah Ronan. I knew you would make it." She said to the boy with blue hair. "Well I'll just skip you since practically everyone already knows about you."

"_What? I don't! er... is this suppose to be common knowledge?_" Quagmire thought to himself.

The Queen turned to the red haired boy and awaited an answer.

"I am Jin of the Silverknights. I am seventeen. I'm from Silverland and I am a Fighter." The red haired boy answered.

"Ah. The Silverknights. I know about their deeds well. And how about you?" The Queen said turning to the boy or girl next to Jin.

"I am Lass. I am thirteen years old and I am from Ellia. I used to be a Thief." He said his voice now clarifying that he was in fact male.

"Wonderful, but don't let me catch you stealing from me okay?" The Queen said jokingly and then turned to the purple haired girl beside Quagmire. "And how about you?"

"I am Arme of the Violet Mage Guild. I am fifteen years old and from Serdin. I am a Mage." The Purple haired girl said.

"_She's fifteen? Well I guess not everyone grows..._" Quagmire whispered to himself. "_Oh no. I'm next._"

"Thank you Arme." The Queen said as she turned to Quagmire. "And you, I've never seen you before nor have I heard of your deeds. But the Knightmaster Recommended you so I suppose you'll be of use. Please introduce yourself."

"I am Quagmire, Your Majesty. I am fourteen going on fifteen in the next five days I'm from Serdin and I'm a gardener." Quagmire replied.

The others tried to hide laughs and even Sieghart managed a smile at the mention of 'gardener'. The Queen went wide-eyed and said "A Gardener?"

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"Are you sure you're in the right place?"

"Well, Your Majesty, the Knightmaster just sent me here. I don't know what's going on really."

The other people in the room shot glares at Quagmire.

"Well since the Knightmaster recommended you, I'll trust that you have had fighting experience."

"Yes, Your Majesty." Quagmire replied.

"With what? Weeds?" Elesis couldn't help snapping back.

The others couldn't help but laugh at Elesis' comment.

"_Ignore them Quagmire, I'm here for a reason and it's not to argue with this bunch_." Quagmire thought to himself.

"Elesis, mind your manners. This boy is no different from you guys. You've all been recommended by your masters to join Grand Chase." The Queen said as she glared at Elesis.

"Err... What's Grand Chase?" Quagmire couldn't help but ask.

"You mean the Knightmaster hasn't told you?" The Queen said in a rather disbelieving tone.

"Well she said that there was not time to explain. So I went ahead and just went in here." Quagmire said a bit sheepishly.

"Well what can you expect from someone who trims hedges." Elesis whispered to Lire who couldn't help but giggle.

"Well young Quagmire, Grand Chase is an elite group of soldiers who are going to take down Kazeaze and end her reign of terror once and for all." The Queen replied to Quagmire's Question.

"You expect us... me... to help take down Kazeaze?" Quagmire said with his jaw agape.

"I know that you are still young but yes, this heavy burden is going to be saddled on your shoulders as well as everyone else in this room." The Queen answered.

"No..."

"What?"

"No... No... No..."

"Excuse me but I can't hear you."

"NO!" Quagmire burst out, almost making the Queen fall over. "I can't! My Father was taken out by Kazeaze, and you expect me to try my hand at it? I'll have you know that my father was more of a soldier than I'll ever be but he still lost! What more of a chance do I have? Against this so-called Mistress of darkness."

"Quagmi-"

"NO!" Quagmire screamed as he ran out of the throne room.

"Well he certainly took that well." Elesis said grinning.

"Now's not the time Elesis." The Queen said. "Okay. As of now you are official members of Grand Chase. Your first official mission is to get Quagmire back."

"What? But he could barely handle the name Kazeaze how much more the real thing?" Elesis retorted.

"I know you may not think he's a worthy fighter but believe me after all the warriors I've seen who've done battle. That kid had a certain fighting spirit in his eyes. Now go get him before he goes too far." The Queen answered calmly.

The eight heroes headed out and dashed in the direction of where Quagmire ran.

"Why is it we even have to go after this guy?" Elesis asked.

"Well it's not like I want him to be with us either but it's a direct order from the Queen how could we defy it?" Lire said.

"Look on the Brightside; if we get him he can formally file a form declining to join our ranks." Ryan said with a rather optimistic tone.

" Well I guess it can't be helped. We need to split up if we're ever gonna scan this forest before it gets dark." Ronan said suggesting a plan.

"Understood." The rest said in unison.

XXX

"I can't I just can't! Not after what Kazeaze did to my father. I'd hate to be a coward and put my own life before the nation but I can't help it if I'm afraid to die." Quagmire said to himself as he ran back to his house.

As he was running he noticed a pillar of smoke in the distance in the direction of his house.

"Huh? A fire? But my house is the only one there... Oh no... please don't tell me..." He said to himself as he ran full speed to his house.

When he got there he couldn't help but watch in terror as the house was set ablaze. He fell to his knees as he remembered that his little sister and his mother we're in that house. He noticed that a group of their neighbours we're trying to put out the fire.

"Hey! Did anyone survive the fire?" Quagmire said holding back his tears.

"I'm afraid not son," A man with a beard told him "We saw no one getting out of there and the blaze has been going for quite some time."

"No... It can't be..." Quagmire said in disbelief .

After the blaze was finally controlled by the villagers, Quagmire saw a gleam of light in the ashes. He stood up to take a look and he found his father's shears.

"So you're the only thing that survived huh?" He said with his tears still falling. "I guess there's no use staying here anymore." He stood up but noticed a white patch in the ashen remains of the house. He walked over to the white patch to discover that a piece of paper survived the fire. He unfolded the little piece of parchment and it read.

_Courtesy of Kazeaze..._

As he muttered the word Kazeaze a pack of Anmon scouts popped out of the trees with their spikes bared and ready to impale Quagmire. He looked around to see that he was indeed surrounded.

"So Kazeaze did this huh? I've lost all fear of her now... I'm going to take my revenge... KAZEAZE!" As he screamed that last word he took the shears and cut three Anmons in half with one vicious clamp and the Anmon remains fell to the ground.

XXX

The Grand Chase team split up to find Quagmire in town in hopes that he would reconsider the offer to join them.

Team one comprised of Elesis and Ronan

Team two was Lass and Ryan

Team three was Sieghart and Arme

Team four was Lire and Amy

Although they all went in different directions, no doubt that they all saw the pillar of smoke in the distance and instinctively went to the source of the smoke. After a few minutes of running in the forest all the teams we're surprised to meet up just before the source of the smoke was visible over the horizon.

"It's a small world." Ryan said as he looked at the other teams.

"Yeah but before we discuss how small the world really is, I think we should go see what's causing the smoke." Lass said.

"Yeah let's just all go to it together just in case it's something we can't handle in pairs." Lire said.

"Agre-"

Before anyone could finish saying agreed they heard someone scream Kazeaze from the distance. They all ran towards the source of the sound which was where the smoke was coming from. When they got there, they saw a brilliant silver light dancing in the smoke

"What's that?" Arme said as she hid behind Ronan.

"I don't know." Jin said squinting his eyes.

Suddenly Quagmire jumped out from the smoke to cut another two Anmons in half. The Grand Chase team looked with awe as the giant shears reflected the sun's light forming a silver dance amid the smoke. They marvelled at how Quagmire could cut three Anmons in half with one snip of the shears.

"Is that... Quagmire?" Amy asked as she tried to get a better view.

"Never mind about Quagmire. Look, those are Dark Anmons. Thos guys receive direct orders from Kazeaze herself, and Quagmire's cutting them in half like they we're paper." Arme said while she still couldn't believe her eyes.

At that the last Anmon was cut in half by Quagmire and dropped to the floor. Quagmire took a look around and saw the Grand Chase looking from the horizon. He walked towards them, dragging the giant shears for he had barely enough strength left. When he reached Grand Chase they all stared at him like he was someone from a storybook.

"You still think I've only fought weeds?" He asked as he turned to Elesis grinning and then he lost consciousness.

XXX

"Excellent... I've seen this boy's potential. He's quite a warrior. He'll be the perfect addition to my army of darkness." A hooded woman said.

"But Milady, he's being conscripted to join Grand Chase." A hooded man replied.

"All the more better my dear subordinate; since Grand Chase is going to hunt me anyway, they'll bring him to me while I just sit on my throne." The hooded woman said to the man.

"Once again your genius baffles me Mistress Kazeaze." The hooded man replied.

"Well then." Kazeaze said as she ran her hand through black mist. "Gaikoz, how is your army going? I'd like to get the boy sometime this year." She said in a rather annoyed tone.

"We are ready to attack at a moment's notice Milady." Gaikoz answered.

"Excellent, now take siege to the port of Bermisiah to make sure they pass you on their way to Ellia." Kazeaze said.

"Understood"

"Do not fail me..."

* * *

And that's that. My very first story. (Well I've written ones before but never published it to anything or let anyone read it.) Review please. I appreciate Criticisms that'll help me improve writing but I DO NOT appreciate rants and haters.


	2. Test Your Might

Author's note: Well here's the second chapter of the story I wrote. I'm not really good with battle scenes so sorry if the battle scenes here make you throw up. I could've uploaded this yesterday but alas, the monster called "Procrastination" got the better of me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Grand Chase or any of its Rights but I do own my OC's

Another note: I've been thinking of putting a hint of Romance here :O I don't know if I should add pairings though so you guys vote :D put in a review whether you want pairings or not. As a reference, here are my favorite pairings (but may not be the pairings I will use in the story. It all depends on what I think of when I right the chapters"

Elesis x Ronan

Lire x Ryan

Arme x Lass

Jin x Amy

Sieghart x Mari (Yes I know Mari isn't here... yet? (:o Spolier?))

Quagmire x I don't hell know.

* * *

"Gaikoz, have you succeeded in capturing the port of Kanavan?" Kazeaze, the Mistress of Darkness, asked the man in the black mist in front of her.

"Yes, Milady. I have successfully laid siege to the port of Kanavan and have halted all ships bound for Ellia." The Ghost Knight from the black mist said.

"Very good, now it is only a matter of time before these imbeciles who proclaim themselves to be the ones who will defeat me arrive there in a foolish attempt to sail to Ellia." Kazeaze said as an evil grin crept up on her face. "Of course when they arrive, I expect you to get the kid called Quagmire and bring him to me."

"Understood Milady." Gaikoz answered as the black mist faded.

"It'll only be a matter of time..." Kazeaze said as her physical form faded into darkness.

XXX

"_He's been in a coma for three days now. Who's to say he's not already dead?"_

"_Elesis, you saw how he took out a hundred or so Anmons, not only that but he did it after he had just learned that his mother and little sister died. I wouldn't be so excited to wake up either if I was in his place."_

"_But, Ronan the more time we waste here, the more time Kazeaze can use to strengthen herself."_

"_I agree with Elesis, there's no point sitting here waiting for him."_

"_Here's the soup!"_

"_Careful with that Amy you might-"_

"_Aaah! Who put that stool there?"_

"AAAAAAAAH!" Quagmire said as he sat up feeling the hot soup drench his chest all over.

"Look who finally decided to join the living." Jin said grinning.

"Good job Amy, you managed to wake up sleeping beauty here when the royal doctors failed to." Ronan said with a chuckle.

"All in a day's work!" Amy said as she composed herself from the fall.

"What the? Where am I?" Quagmire said as his vision started to adjust to the morning light.

"Well Mr. Gardener, you're in the Official Grand Chase cottage." Sieghart answered.

"I see, and I suppose you guys dragged me here?" Quagmire asked as he tried to clean off his shirt.

"Actually we tied you to a horse and had it drag you here." Arme said in a teasing tone.

"Haha, very funny shorty." Quagmire retorted as he stuck his tounge out.

Arme's face flushed red with anger and she whispered _Lightning Bolt_ to herself. Quagmire then screamed in agony as a bolt of lightning went through his spine.

"What'd you do that for?" Quagmire yelled as he recovered from the pain.

"I have you know, I'm not a shorty I'm just a late bloomer is all." Arme pouted.

Quagmire couldn't help but laugh even through the pain at Arme's comment.

"Anyway, what am I doing here?" Quagmire said.

"Well you've been formally invited to join Grand Chase again, and as of now, you may either accept or decline it formally. Rather than causing another scene like that back in the throne room three days ago." Sieghart replied.

"Well now that I've thought about it, the fire in which my home, mother and sister perished was caused by Kazeaze..." Quagmire said in a depressed tone.

"I'm sorry about your family Quagmire, but think about all the other families Kazeaze has destroyed. We can't just sit here as she orphans more children." Lire said as she looked out the window.

"Alright, I understand. I accept the invitation to join Grand Chase." Quagmire said. "Although I would like to get my own clothes back since someone spilled soup all over me."

"Sorry! It was an accident I swear!" Amy shrieked at the top of her voice.

"It's alright, although it was a shame that this soup went to waste, although I'm happy that I'm awake again." Quagmire answered. "So I guess a 'Thank you' is in order. Thank you, Amy for waking me up." He said with a big smile on his face.

"You're welcome!" Amy said as she threw a wink.

"Oh and we brought your shears back with you, it's in the closet. I've never seen anything like it. Is it enchanted by any chance?" Arme said as she gestured towards the closet in the corner of the room.

"Well yes, my father, who it used to belong to, said that it would never harm the flesh of the innocent and it would never grow dull as long as it is in the hands of someone who has a good intention." Quagmire answered as he got up and walked to the closet to retrieve the shears.

"What was your father anyway? I doubt he's an ordinary gardener, and neither are you Quagmire." Elesis asked as she watched Quagmire take the shears out of the closet.

"Well I don't know much about my father because he left as a tracker when I was still young. Well not really young, the term 'ignorant' would most likely be the best word to describe it" Quagmire answered as he inspected the shears for any damage it may have sustained. "But I do know that he used to be the Serdin castle's royal gardener and he fought in the five year war Kazeaze waged a long time ago. He was only called 'The Gardener' if I'm not mistaken."

"I see. But don't think you've earned my respect just yet, just because you've beaten a battalion of Anmons with an oversized pair of scissors doesn't mean that your better than any of us." Elesis said in a confident tone.

"But I didn't say any-" Quagmire tried to answer but got cut off by Elesis.

"I don't want to hear it." Elesis said as she walked out of the room.

"Don't worry about her." Lire cut in. "She's not the easiest person to get along with."

"I see what you mean." Quagmire answered.

"Well it's about time you got up Quagmire," Ronan said. "We have battle practice. We'll leave you to change and meet us outside the cottage in a few minutes or so."

"_Battle practice? And I thought I was done with all that... Knightmaster, you never do give any breaks do you?"_ Quagmire thought as he watched the others leave.

A few minutes later and Quagmire was walking outside when an arrow whizzed pass his head barely missing his forehead.

"What in the name of Gardosen was that?" Quagmire said as looked at where the arrow came from.

"I'm sorry Quagmire," Lire said as she jumped down from the tree where she was hidden. "But while you we're unconscious the rest of us had to pass tests to enter Grand Chase, and yours starts now. The rules are simple, you have to pin down or otherwise disarm the eight of us in duels. Of course we wouldn't really kill each other so try to hold back okay?"

"Fine." Quagmire said as he readied his giant shears.

"Well I'm your first opponent. So whenever you're ready." Lire said as she notched an arrow.

Quagmire dashed at Lire and she let loose the arrow only for it to be deflected by Quagmire's shears. Lire continued to strafe around Quagmire as she let loose an endless volley of arrows. Quagmire then threw the shears at Lire forcing her to climb a tree to dodge it. Quagmire sprinted at the tree, picking up his shears that have impaled themselves on the ground, and began to jump from branch to branch.

"I didn't expect you to run so fast Quagmire." Lire said as she jumped from branch to branch trying to avoid Quagmire and keeping him at bay with a barrage of arrows.

"I didn't expect you to be so accurate either, Lire. You seemed so quiet when I saw you." Quagmire said as he was chasing Lire.

Lire then jumped off the branch and landed a kick squarely on Quagmire's forehead causing him to fall out of the tree.

"Sorry!" Lire yelled as Quagmire hit the ground with a thud.

"It's alright, it was my fault for not blocking." Quagmire said as he got up. "Well then you better be prepared for what I have next." He said in a confident tone.

Quagmire then ran up the tree but instead of chasing Lire, he started to snip of branches of the tree as he went higher and higher in the tree's canopy leaving less and less room for Lire to move. Eventually he snipped off the branch Lire had her footing on causing her to lose balance and fall to the ground. As she hit the ground, she dropped her bow, but before she could reach out and rearm herself a pair of shears fell out of the tree, impaling it's blades on the ground on both sides of Lire's waist effectively pinning her down. Quagmire followed shortly after.

"Does this mean I win?" Quagmire asked as he went down the tree.

"Yes Quagmire, you've beaten me." Lire said as Quagmire was helping her up.

"Who's next?" Quagmire asked looking to the horizon.

"As far as I know, Ryan is waiting for you in the next area." Lire said as she was brushing dirt of her clothes. "Goodluck. Ryan has more strength than you can imagine."

"Thanks for the head's up." Quagmire said as he walked off to the next area of the training grounds.

After a few minutes of walking, Quagmire noticed there was a shadow above him. He looked up and dodged Ryan's battleaxe just in time to not get smashed by its overwhelming force. Ryan quickly recovered from the blow and dislodged his axe from the crack he had made in the ground and swung it at Quagmire again this time it was met with a pair of shears.

"I guess the second round starts now huh?" Quagmire said as he tried to overpower Ryan.

"Yes. I don't really want to do this but the Queen said that it's your initiation test." Ryan answered as he was holding his own against Quagmire's strength.

Quagmire then got an idea. _"The last time I was in a sabre lock was with the Knightmaster, and I'm pretty sure I know how to end this."_ Quagmire thought to himself.

"Well then take this!" He said as he brought his weight down to the shears trying to force the hinge closed but to no avail. "What?" He said as he stood dumbfounded.

"I figured you would do something like that with your shears. It would've worked if I was holding onto a sword but since I'm using a battleaxe, they're much thicker and harder to cut through even with the sharpest weapons." Ryan said as he wriggled his battleaxe free from the shear's lock.

"_I guess that won't work here." _Quagmire thought to himself. _"I need to think of a new strategy."_

Before Quagmire could even finish his thoughts, he felt the blunt of the battleaxe hitting his side and throwing him to the floor. He screamed in agony as even though it was the blunt of the axe the force delivered to it was still painful. He stood up, supporting himself on his shears.

"That was painful." Quagmire said as he stood up.

"I honestly don't want to do this but if you want to be one of us then you have to pass." Ryan said as he prepared to swing his axe at Quagmire again.

Ryan swung his axe over his head and made it go crashing down on Quagmire. Once again Quagmire caught it in the hinge of his shears.

"_I have an idea."_ Quagmire thought.

He then clamped the shears down on the battleaxe successfully locking it in place.

"_Perfect..."_

"I told you it won't work." Ryan said as he tried to get his battleaxe free. "It can't cut through my axe."

"Who said anything about cutting through it?" Quagmire said with a confident look on his face.

"What are you getting at?" Ryan said puzzled.

Quagmire didn't answer but instead twisted the shears around with the axe still locked in its blades and twisted Ryan's arm enough for him to let go of the axe to avoid injuries. After Quagmire successfully disarmed Ryan, he swung his shears counter clockwise and flung Ryan's axe five meters away. Ryan's eye followed his axe and was caught off-guard. Quagmire took this opportunity and hit Ryan's stomach with the shear's handle knocking him to the ground.

"I disarmed you." Quagmire said panting. "Does this mean I pass your test?"

"Indeed it does my friend." Ryan said as he was getting up.

"Who's next?" Quagmire said helping Ryan up.

"Lass I think." Ryan said as he pointed to the east. "He's in that direction. Careful though, you'll find that your eyes won't be of much use in the next fight."

"What do you mean?" Quagmire asked.

"You'll know soon enough, now don't keep the other's waiting." Ryan said as he was walked back to the cottage.

By the time Ryan disappeared over the horizon, the sun was on its highest. "

"Well I can't keep Lass waiting." Quagmire said, but before he could take his first step, a kunai impaled itself on the ground in front of him. Quagmire noticed it had a note on it. The note said:

_I'm not allowed to use deadly force, so I shall use rocks in place of kunai._

Before Quagmire could even think about what this meant, a small rock hit the back of his head making him fall on his face.

"Ow!" He yelled as he stood up.

"You need to be faster than that." A disembodied voice said from the bushes. "You have no hope of beating me with that speed."

"I guess the third round starts now." Quagmire said as he composed himself and readied his shears.

Lass once again threw a stone but this time it was met with Quagmire's shears. Quagmire attempted to pinpoint where the stones we're coming from but could not hope to find out where Lass was. Quagmire attempted to cut down the bushes around him in an attempt to lessen Lass' hiding places. By the time he had made sure that no one was going to be able to hide effectively hide behind the bushes, Lass sprung up and kicked his back. Quagmire turned and by instinct and snapped his shears at Lass. Hi saw that his shears went right through Lass.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" Quagmire said as he looked in disbelief. Lass then disappeared before his very eyes.

"Oh don't worry. I didn't feel a thing." A disembodied voice said from behind Quagmire.

"_After-images?"_ Quagmire thought as he took his bearings.

"The eyes are an easy thing to deceive." Lass said as he threw another stone which was quickly dodged by Quagmire.

"_So this is what Ryan meant."_ Quagmire thought, still dodging and deflecting rocks.

Quagmire focused his eyes at where the rocks we're coming from and saw Lass running around him. He knew he couldn't possible match up his speed so he threw his shears at him. The shears once again went through the ghostly image of Lass and impaled itself on a tree. Quagmire ran as fast as he could to retrieve the shears only to be met by a fist which hit him in the gut a few feet away from the tree his shears were impaled in. Lass continued to bury his fist into Quagmire's diaphragm and twisted his arm to stop Quagmire's breathing and knock him out.

"_This may be the only chance I get."_ Quagmire thought as he bit back the pain.

Quagmire then grabbed Lass' wrist and executed a throw to successfully break the deadlock that they we're in. As Lass flew through the air, he did a back flip and landed on his feet unharmed. This act bought Quagmire enough time to retrieve his shears from the tree in which it was stuck. By the time Quagmire retrieved the shears, Lass had already disappeared into the trees and bushes. Although Lass wasn't completely hidden because Quagmire trimmed the bushes enough so that nobody could hide effectively behind the bushes, he was still so fast that only after-images we're seen by Quagmire.

"_I have an idea, although I hope it works 'cause I've only got one shot at this..."_ Quagmire said as he thought of his next move.

Quagmire took a step back and readied to throw his shears. He threw it with all his might into the bushes, but he wasn't aiming for Lass. Quagmire threw the shears a few meters in front of the after-image. Lass, running at full speed, was caught off-guard by this strange act, but before he could even think about it, he saw the shears flying towards him. The shears, being an enchanted item that does not harm innocent flesh, dulled itself before hitting Lass and it succeeded in sweeping him off his feet. Quagmire then ran at Lass who was still reeling from the fall and pinned him down.

"I win." Quagmire said panting.

"I guess speed isn't everything, but it does help." Lass said grinning.

Quagmire sat down beside Lass and took a deep breath. "Now's not the time to rest y'know. Arme is waiting in the next area." Lass said as he stood up and stretched.

"Oh the shorty is next?" Quagmire said jokingly.

"It's best you don't get on her nerves, Quagmire." Lass said in reply. "If you get on her bad side, even you're grandchildren will feel her wrath. I mean yeah, she's nice and all but if you tick her off, you'll be in a world of hurt."

"Okay, thanks for the warning. I'll lay off her. But it's about time I head out to the next area, can't keep the purple mage waiting." Quagmire said as he stood up.

"Goodluck!" Lass said as he disappeared back into the woods towards the cottage.

"Well, that's three down, five to go." Quagmire said as he walked to the next area.

A few minutes of walking on the path, Quagmire felt a strange presence. Almost as if he was being watched and being drained of his strength. He fell to his knees, supporting himself on the shears, when someone cried out _Firebolt. _A ball of fire made its way towards Quagmire but he didn't notice it in time to dodge it completely. The ball of fire managed to scorch off the tip of his sleeve. He stood up with all his might and took a battle stance.

"Show yourself Arme!" He cried out into the sky.

Arme then appeared behind him using a teleport spell and whacked his head with her wand. Quagmire took note that Arme was behind him and tried to use his elbow to hit Arme but by the time he processed what was going on Arme wasn't behind him anymore. For a moment the area went silent and Quagmire felt his strength being drained from him. A voice then broke the silence.

"Like the negative aura, Mr. Gardener?" Arme said as she teleported in front of a weak Quagmire. "It drains any warrior of his strength and leaves him vulnerable... Just as you are now..."

Arme then prepared to chant another spell when Quagmire stood up and tackled her. Quagmire tried to pin Arme down and disarm her but she chanted _Stone Curse_ and made Quagmire encased in stone, unable to move. This bought Arme enough time to get away from Quagmire's tackle before Quagmire broke through the stone shell. Quagmire broke out of the stone and charged at Arme again. Arme threw multiple fireballs at him and he struggled to dodge everyone. As Arme was throwing fire at Quagmire, Quagmire noticed that after every fireball Arme took a step back he noticed that a tree was right behind her by the time she threw the sixth fireball.

"_I hope this works."_ Quagmire thought as he felt the last of his strength draining from him.

Arme then raised her wand over her head and muttered the word _Meteor _but before she could wave her wand down to finish the spell she found that she could not. She looked at the hand which was holding the wand and found that a pair of shears impaled themselves on the tree behind her and pinned her arm down. The shears dulled itself, for it cannot draw the blood of the innocent and successfully disabled Arme to wave her wand. Arme tried to free her arm but the shears we're impaled deep enough to take some time to dislodge. Quagmire mustered the last of his strength and ran towards Arme. Arme managed to wriggle her hand free but Quagmire delivered a kick to her wrist which made her wand fly meters away from the mage. The moment the wand left Arme's hand the negative aura disappeared and Quagmire felt all his strength returning.

"I've disarmed you, this fight is over." Quagmire said.

"As much as I hate to say it, you beat me fair and square." Arme said with an angry look on her face. "I'll only hope that Jin beats you good." She said as she stuck her tongue out.

"Hey Arme." Quagmire said, starting a conversation.

"What?" Arme asked.

"I'm sorry about the 'Shorty' comment"

Arme almost didn't believe that Quagmire was apologizing.

"I hope that you can forgive me and that we can get along." Quagmire said looking down.

"Well, I guess I can forgive you, but don't call me that again." Arme replied.

"Okay I can do that." Quagmire said with a smile. "Truce?"

"Truce."

With that, Arme walked back to the cottage while Quagmire went in the opposite direction to the next area.

Quagmire walked down the path and saw Jin waiting for him at the top of the hill.

"What no surprise attacks?" Quagmire asked as he unstrapped the shears from his back.

"Surprise attacks are quite unprofessional and aren't my style." Jin said as he took a battle stance.

"You don't use any weapons?" Quagmire asked as they circled each other.

"None, only my gauntlets." Jin replied.

Jin concentrated for a moment and burst into flames.

"Oh my god! You're on fire! Stop Drop and Roll!" Quagmire said as he panicked.

Jin saw this opening and threw a shockwave which he created by clasping his hands at Quagmire knocking him down.

"What the?" Quagmire said dumbfounded.

"It's called Burning Mode. It's the specialty of the Silverknights." Jin said as he set himself ablaze again.

Jin then threw a barrage of kicks at Quagmire. Quagmire managed to dodge a few but most of them made their mark. The blaze around Jin started to die down and his kicks came less frequently, by the time the blaze disappeared completely, Jin took a step back and set himself ablaze again.

"_When the blaze disappears, he's not that strong."_ Quagmire thought as he was reeling from the pain of the kicks. _"When the blaze dies down is maybe my only chance." _

Quagmire regained his composure and readied his shears he tried snipping at Jin but he was too fast and dodged the snips completely. Jin delivered a kick to Quagmire's stomach and sent him flying across the training area. Jin charged at Quagmire hoping to finish him off when Quagmire put the shears in front of him in a defensive manner. He braced himself for another kick which would connect with his body soon but it never came. He looked past the shears and saw that Jin was being blinded by the sun reflected off the shears. Quagmire took this opportunity and charged at Jin grabbing him by the stomach and pinning him down.

"I won." Quagmire said pinning Jin down.

"Indeed you have." Jin said as Quagmire got off him and they both stood up.

"So who's next?" Quagmire asked.

"Sieghart." Jin said as he pointed in the direction of the next training ground. "Be careful, Sieghart is a gladiator, and gladiators fight in an arena."

"I know that." Quagmire said.

"No I mean, in the arena, the only rules are to take the opponent down. Just because this is a test doesn't mean that Sieghart won't use cheap tricks to catch you off guard." Jin said in a cautious tone.

"Okay, thanks for the advice. You best be heading back to the cottage though, everyone's waiting." Quagmire said.

"Yeah, goodluck." Jin said as he walked back to the cottage.

XXX

Kazeaze was looking at her bowl of black mist again and was watching how Quagmire was progressing. "Interesting," She said "This kid has some fighting skills. Thanks to you Will, we sent those fake letters from the Queen saying that the Grand Chase needs to test him so I can perfectly gauge his strength."

Will kneeled at Kazeaze's feet and said "Yes, Milady. The Queen has been bound and gagged in the other room so that she may not interfere with our affairs."

"Now leave this room." Kazeaze ordered Will.

_"I'll never forgive you for leaving like that Quagmire..."_ Will said as he walked out of Kazeaze's throne room.

* * *

I know I know, its a bit cliche'. The inspiration for this chapter was some Bruce Lee film where he had to fight his way through a tower of kung fu masters or something like that. I think it was called "enter the dragon" or something. Well that concludes our second chapter. Read and Review and tell me how I can improve the third if the battle scenes here we're unsatisfying.


	3. Test Your Might Part 2

Well here's the third chapter. I know I know it took like 2 weeks but of course school and my position in the school paper comes first than writing for pleasure. I also confess that I procrastinated on my free time and played Grand Chase instead (Yes, I am, in fact, an active player.) Well here's a rather short chapter that leads to the finale of the "Test Your Might" sequence. It took me a while to think on how Quagmire could beat Amy as I am not familiar with Amy's skills and controls (I don't really like her :P) So I did it Patapon style (You'll see when you read it.) And also as something of a mouth waterer, I invented/coined/thought of/ made and included Quagmire's first skill here :O

I still do not know whether I should put couplings in this story. Any Suggestions?

And of course here's the Disclaimer

"I do not own Grand Chase or any of it's Rights. I am merely a fan and a player of the Game. I do, however own my OC's.

* * *

"_I'll never forgive you Quagmire... for you to leave me behind for strangers... I don't know you anymore."_ Will said as he walked out of Kazeaze's castle.

XXX

"The next one's Sieghart huh?" Quagmire said to himself as he walked to the next area. "He's a gladiator? Aren't gladiators extinct now? Ever since it was considered a inhumane sport, duelling has died down for the past hundred years. I didn't know they still had gla-" Quagmire didn't even have the chance to finish the sentence as he saw Sieghart, sword at the ready, a few paces from where he was standing.

"So you've finally got this far?" Sieghart said as he unsheathed his sword.

"Apparently I have." Quagmire said as he readied his own weapon.

"Whenever you're ready." Sieghart said as he took a battle stance.

Quagmire and Sieghart circled each other in hopes finding an opening. After a while of circling, Sieghart did something unexpected. He threw the sword's scabbard at Quagmire. Quagmire proceeded to swat the scabbard out of the air as to prevent himself being hit with it but in doing so, created an opening. Sieghart took advantage of this opening and ran at Quagmire hitting him with his sword's hilt in the stomach. Quagmire fell to his knees as he was reeling from the pain.

"Stand up!" Sieghart said. "I didn't wait all day for you to get beaten that easy."

Quagmire stood up and picked up his shears. Sieghart once again tried to land another hit on Quagmire but it was met with Quagmire's shears. As their weapons locked, Sieghart kicked sand into Quagmire's face causing him to take a step back and try to brush off the sand which was in his face. Sieghart took this opportunity and charged at Quagmire ramming him with his shoulder making Quagmire fly off two meters from where he used to be standing.

"You'll never beat me with that strength." Sieghart said as he walked over to where Quagmire was. "Don't worry; this'll only knock you out."

Sieghart then raised his sword over his head ready to bring it crashing down on Quagmire. Quagmire saw and opening and kicked Sieghart's left shin. The act caused Sieghart to lose his footing and stumble to his knees. Quagmire took this chance to stand up and pick up his shears which he left behind when he was sent flying. By the time Quagmire was ready to fend off an attack with his shears, Sieghart has already regained his composure, but, there was something different. Sieghart was at a slouch, he was dragging around his sword and the pupils of his eyes we're smaller.

"Err... Sieghart? What's wrong? I did hit you in the shins right, not in the... well y'know?" Quagmire said as he dropped his guard. Little did Quagmire know that Sieghart was now in rage mode, something that was mastered by only the best gladiators.

Before Quagmire could process what was happening Sieghart dashed at him full speed. Quagmire had only enough time to raise his guard but not to prevent the attack. Sieghart slashed at him three times the last hit sending him to the sky.

"Grinding Punisher!" Sieghart said as he executed a sort of uppercut with his sword, flinging more sand around.

Quagmire was able to block the first attack effectively but it still flung him high into the air. Before he could recover he saw Sieghart preparing for another hit. This next hit was only partially guarded by Quagmire and sent him flying meters from where he stood before. He landed with a thud his shears just barely missing him as it fell from the sky. He struggled to get back on his feet when he saw Sieghart popping up from the bushes still with the crazed look in his eyes. Quagmire had to think fast if he had any chance of beating, let alone surviving the encounter with the gladiator.

"_I need time to think." _Quagmire thought as Sieghart was getting closer and closer and he was looking around. Quagmire's face lit up as he saw a familiar sight. _"Selibrium!"_ He said as he remembered a thing his father taught him.

_My son, Selibrium is one of the most essential tools for us gardeners. It not only makes good medicine, but a concentrated dosage can be enough to put a grown man to sleep in seconds. You'll easily find it growing at the foot of an oak tree and is easily identifiable by its purple leaves and green fruit._

This was one of the last things Quagmire had learned from his father turned gardening mentor.

Quagmire rolled out of the way of Sieghart's charged and ran towards the Selibrium and picked it. Now that Quagmire had the Selibrium, the next step that needed figuring out was how to get it into Sieghart's system. Quagmire thought hard and finally got an idea.

"_If I make him angry enough for him to cry out, I might be able to get it in his mouth. I doubt he'll like it though."_ Quagmire thought as he had concluded that it was the only way.

Quagmire then climbed a tree and picked an acorn off a tree and threw it at Sieghart, making him even angrier. Sieghart chopped at the tree with his sword and sent it tumbling down. Quagmire was fortunately quick enough to get out of the tree before it fell to the ground. He then took another acorn from the next tree and threw it at Sieghart. Sieghart yelled in anger, Quagmire saw this chance and jumped out of the tree. He jumped in an arch over Sieghart and dropped the sprig of Selibrium into Sieghart's mouth as he yelled. A few seconds later, Sieghart fell to his knees as his muscles involuntarily relaxed.

"I guess even a dose that big only relaxes your muscles and doesn't tranquilize you." Quagmire said as he walked towards Sieghart.

By this time, Sieghart had gotten a hold of himself and was calming down.

"I'm sorry Quagmire, but I tend to lose it when I get angry." Sieghart said sheepishly. "I hope I didn't cause any serious injuries."

"None at all." Quagmire said. "Although I do apologize, because the Selibrium will only wear off after a few hours."

"Oh don't worry, I enjoy sitting under the sky." Sieghart said with a smile. "The next one is Amy; she doesn't like to be kept waiting. She has quite a temper."

"Yeah, I best be going. You sure you'll be alright here?" Quagmire said as he walked towards the horizon.

"Yeah I'll be fine." Sieghart said as he laid on his back and relaxed.

"Amy huh?" Quagmire said as he was walking to the next area. "She said she was a dancer, but I don't see how a dancer can be converted to a fighter."

As Quagmire was walking he saw Amy on top of the hill a few paces away from where he was. He walked up to Amy and tapped her on the shoulder so that he could get her attention. Amy then punched Quagmire sending him tumbling down the hill.

"Sorry! But you surprised me and my fist kinda acted on its own." Amy said running down the hill to attend to Quagmire.

"It's fine," Quagmire said "It's best we start with the test so as to not waste time." He said as he got up from the dirt.

"Okay!" Amy said as she picked up her chakrams.

"Whenever you're ready." Quagmire said as he readied his own weapon.

To Quagmire's surprise, Amy wasn't in a battle stance at all; she was dancing.

"What're you doing?" Quagmire asked.

Amy didn't answer but instead did a dance move that flung her chakram right into Quagmire and knocked him off balance. Before Quagmire could recover, Amy followed up with a quick kick from above and hit Quagmire. She then withdrew and started dancing again.

"So that's how a dancer fights." Quagmire said as he was getting up.

As soon as Quagmire was on his feet however, Amy charged at him again swinging her chakrams in a circular motion hitting Quagmire with the right then the left chakram in rapid succession then she finished with another kick which sent Quagmire across the area. Quagmire managed to do a falling recovery and landed on his feet. He looked up and saw that Amy was once again charging at him. He raised his shears to block the incoming attack.

_Clang! Clang! Clang! Snikt! Chaka! Clang! Clang! Ting!_

The shears rang as Amy hit it with her chakrams and grinded against its blades. Amy again withdrew after the eighth hit. She then jumped in the air and threw both of her chakrams at Quagmire, although this time Quagmire managed to block.

_Clang! Clang!_

The chakrams rang as they hit the shears. Amy then followed up by kicking at the shears with the heel of her boot.

_Clang!_

As the boots hit the shears, she used the other foot to grind the blades again, against her boot.

_Snikt!_

Amy then threw a two punch combination at Quagmire.

_Chaka!_

Amy did a backflip and picked up her chakrams from behind her then jumped up in the air and hit the shears twice as she was landing.

_Clang! Clang!_

She followed with a quick roundhouse kick with her right foot making Quagmire slide back.

_Ting!_

She then withdrew after this last hit.

"_Is it me or is she fighting in rhythm?" _Quagmire thought as she looked at Amy dancing a few paces away from himself. _"I'll try this then."_

_Boom! Boom! Ksss!_

Quagmire's shears hissed as he pounded the ground and grinded it against the path. He pounded louder and louder before Amy charged again to initiate another attack.

Amy seemed distracted at the ambient sound which Quagmire's shears we're making as she threw her chakrams. This time only one met its mark on Quagmire's guard.

_Clang!_

She followed with a kick as what she did before.

_Clang!_

She grinded her foot against the shear's blades.

_Snikt!_

She was about to throw the two punches,

_Cha-_

When it was suddenly cut off. Quagmire had grabbed her wrist and stopped the second punch. Quagmire then stabbed the shears into the ground creating a sort of fulcrum beneath Amy's centre of gravity. He did a quick turn and pulled Amy's hand over his shoulder as he kicked the shears behind him catapulting Amy forwards. Amy flew across the air into a trunk of a tree.

"Ow!" Amy screamed as she was clutching her head from the pain.

"Are you okay?" Quagmire asked as he ran over to her.

"I'm fine. Just a bit shaken." Amy said managing a smile. "Don't worry about me, a pack of ice and I'll be fine. Don't keep Ronan waiting though. He's a noble and he doesn't appreciate tardiness."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Positive."

"Then I better get going."

XXX

"Strong, Quick, and Thinks on his feet." Kazeaze said as she gazed into the black mist. "He will make a perfect addition to my army of darknes..."

XXX

"I never actually got the chance to know who Ronan was." Quagmire thought to himself as he walked to the next area. "I know that he's famous and a noble but what else is he? I know he carries a sword but then again I doubt he only does swordsmanship."

"I couldn't help over hearing." A voice said from above Quagmire.

"Who's there?" Quagmire said as he looked around.

"Me, Ronan." Ronan said as he emerged from the vegetation. "For your information, I am a spell knight. Somewhat a cross between Arme and Elesis." Ronan said as he circled Quagmire.

"What do you mean?" Quagmire asked as he followed with his eyes Ronan's every move.

"Something like this." Ronan said as he threw a red ball of energy at Quagmire.

Quagmire rolled out of the way and readied his shears. Ronan unsheathed his sword and charged at Quagmire. Quagmire blocked the first swing of Ronan's sword but Ronan followed up with the same red bolt of energy which Quagmire did not expect. Quagmire got hit by the ball of energy and felt his limbs get numb. Ronan then grabbed his chest and threw him to the ground.

Quagmire then felt his limbs again and immediately got up. "So that's what you mean with Spell knight."

"Pretty much."

Ronan then drew a Rune in front of him and stabbed through it. Quagmire rolled out of the way and kicked Ronan's shins toppling him over. Quagmire raised the shears above his head in hopes of pinning Ronan down but Ronan rolled out of the way. He recovered his stance and cast another spell which sent a white orb to Quagmire. Quagmire dodged the orb and it hit the tree behind him. The Tree then exploded with shards of ice and was frozen solid.

"_I've no choice. I'm going to have to use that..."_ Quagmire thought as he looked in disbelief at the frozen tree.

Quagmire then crouched down and concentrated. Ronan, unfazed by his opponent's weird stance, then charged at him. He raised his sword above his head but before he could send it crashing down on Quagmire, Quagmire yelled _"Hail of Steel!"_ With that, Quagmire did a quick sweeping kick which Ronan dodged by taking a step back. Quagmire then separated the two blades of his shears from the fulcrum and then started swinging madly at Ronan. Ronan tried his best to block the flurry of attacks but at the fifth hit, his sword escaped his grasp. Quagmire then reattached the blades forming the shears again and opened its jaws wide enough to accommodated Ronan's neck.

Ronan then threw his arms in the air as a sign of surrender and Quagmire lowered his shears.

"Where did you learn that?" Ronan asked.

"Well I once used it to cut through a hedge that was a hindrance to my father's garden." Quagmire said with a smile. "I never thought I could've used it in battle."

Ronan chuckled. "You really are a gardener's son."

"No doubt about that." Quagmire answered.

"Well don't keep Elesis waiting. She's been dying to get her hands on you."

"I've never thought I would be unhappy to know a girl wanted to get her hands on me." Quagmire said as he laughed. Ronan then joined his fit of laughter.

"Well I best be going to the next area before it gets dark." Quagmire said gesturing to the sun which was almost setting.

"You best be."

Quagmire then walked off on the path and pondered on how he would beat the last Chaser which waited for him in the next area.

* * *

That concludes Chapter 3. Hope it wasn't too suckish. Read, Review, Suggest.


	4. Test Your Might 3

Okay okay okay, I reuploaded the 4th. Turns out I uploaded the old one rather than the new one so It had quite some incosistencies. I just noticed it this morning so sorry if it confuzzled you.

The usual Disclaimer: I do not own GC or any of its Rights. I do however own my OC's

* * *

"Ugh... so tired..." Quagmire said as he was dragging his shears along. "I can't believe I've managed to get this far."

Quagmire looked up to see the sun almost setting. "Three more hours before the sun sets. It's not like I have a deadline but it'll be quite a bummer to fight in the dark. Especially against that red head." Quagmire said walking at a steady pace.

"Oh you're finally here!" Lire greeted with a smile.

"I thought you went back to the cabin." Quagmire said.

"Oh well, we got bored waiting and decided to watch the last match."

"So you mean everyone's there?"

"Well Sieghart could barely move so he stayed behind. Know anything about that Quagmire?" Lire said teasingly.

"Well he was going to kill me if I didn't do something." Quagmire said in defense.

"It's best we don't keep Elesis waiting. She's been looking forward to fighting you." Lire said as she walked in the opposite direction.

Quagmire followed behind her a few paces.

"They're here." Ryan said shading his eyes from the sun as he looked over the horizon.

Quagmire and Lire made their way to the last training arena where everyone except Sieghart was. Elesis stood in the centre of the area sword at the ready.

"I didn't think you would make it." Elesis said as Quagmire approached her. "I hope you're ready Mr. Gardener."

"As I'll ever be." Quagmire replied.

"Okay guys keep the match clean. We wouldn't want either of you dying." Arme said as she refereed the match. "Start!"

At that, Elesis and Quagmire charged towards each other and locked blades. Quagmire managed to clamp his shears on Elesis' sword but wasn't able to close the hinge as Elesis twisted it free.

"I wouldn't want you to cut my sword in half." Elesis said in a confident tone.

"I see you know about one of my tricks." Quagmire said.

Elesis charged at Quagmire again doing an overhead slash. Quagmire blocked the attack easily and deflected Elesis' sword. Elesis then did a sweep kick and knocked Quagmire onto his back. Elesis jumped into the air and was planning to slam her blade down onto Quagmire. Quagmire, upon seeing this, rolled out of the way and Elesis' sword mad a noticeable crack in the ground. Quagmire rolled backwards and back onto his feet resuming his defensive position.

"You'll never beat me by just playing defence." Elesis said as she dislodged her sword from the crack in the ground.

Elesis again charged at Quagmire but this time Quagmire jumped into the air and landed on a tree. Elesis then slashed at the tree, cutting it in half with ease.

"Don't hurt the trees!" Ryan said from the sidelines.

"Sorry Ryan but it can't be helped." Elesis yelled back.

As the tree fell, Quagmire jumped up again as Elesis withdrew. Quagmire noticed that Elesis was standing over the crack which her sword made a while ago. Quagmire threw his shears at Elesis but she jumped back to avoid it. The shears then lodged itself in the crack.

"Ha! You missed!" Elesis yelled at Quagmire.

"That's what you think!" Quagmire yelled back.

Quagmire then landed on the shears which we're still lodged in the crack flinging rocks everywhere. Elesis got peppered with rocks the size of a fist and dropped her weapon. Although it was a perfect opportunity, Quagmire couldn't attack with his shears as they we're still in the crack. He then resorted to a simple punch to Elesis' gut.

Elesis fell to her knees clutching her gut as Quagmire retrieved his shears. Quagmire was about to pin her down when she picked up her sword and blocked Quagmire shears. She twisted the sword and successfully disarmed Quagmire. Quagmire withdrew out of Elesis' sword's reach and avoided a slash. Quagmire looked back and saw his shears impaled in a tree a few meters away.

Quagmire did a turn and ran towards the shears. Elesis intercepted him and blocked his path to the shears. For a few seconds, the battle was stuck in a deadlock. Elesis and Quagmire eyed each other to try to predict each other's moves. Quagmire then picked up a stone and in one fluid motion threw it at Elesis. Elesis swatted it out of the air and created an opening. Quagmire dashed towards her and threw a kick, but instead of landing it on Elesis, he kicked the shears full force. The shears twisted enough so that the tree was cut in half and was going to fall on Elesis.

"The tree!" Ryan once again yelled form the audience.

"Ryan keep quiet." Lire said cupping her hand on Ryan's mouth.

"Buh the twee." Ryan said with Lire's hand still cupped on his hand.

"I promise that we'll plant new ones when it's over okay?" Lire said smiling.

"Well okay if you say so." Ryan said in reply.

Elesis rolled out of the way of the tree but was forced to abandon her sword to dodge the tree. Quagmire also left his shears in the debris. Elesis threw a punch at Quagmire which he blocked with his hand. Elesis then delivered a kick which hit Quagmire's gut. Elesis then got behind Quagmire, grabbed his stomach and bent her back. Successfully doing a suplex. Quagmire fell to the ground reeling in pain. Elesis was about to kick him again but Quagmire regained his composure and rolled out of the way.

"Oh you're still conscious?" Elesis asked.

"Just barely." Quagmire said spitting out a bit of blood.

Quagmire, as a desperate attempt, flung sand around so he could have a bit of time to escape. Elesis shielded her eyes from the sand and bought enough time for Quagmire to get away. Quagmire ran to the debris of the fallen tree. Elesis also ran to the tree and they both retrieved their weapons. They both took a back step and readied their weapons.

They bother charged at each other full speed and their running was enough to cause dirt to fly everywhere and obstruct the view. When the dust cleared, it was seen that Quagmire had his shears pointed to Elesis' neck and Elesis' sword pressed against Quagmire's chest.

"I guess it's a tie." Arme said, using her magic to clear the dust.

"Uh... Do I pass?" Quagmire asked.

Elesis opened her mouth to say something but got cut off.

"Sorry Quagmire, but this was not an official test." A voice said from behind them.

All eyes turned towards the voice and they saw the Knightmaster

"We've received report that the Queen of Serdin was kidnapped right before she sent the letter which stated you needed to test Quagmire." The Knightmaster said.

"So that means that the letter was fake?" Ronan asked.

"Yes it was." The Knightmaster answered. "It also means that someone forged the letter right after the Queen was kidnapped. We suspect that it was Kazeaze's doing but we can't figure out how she could've forged the letter and gotten a hold of the royal seal."

"You're saying it was an inside job?" Lass asked.

"Most likely." The Knightmaster said.

"And what do we do now?" Ryan asked.

"This will be your mission," The Knightmaster continued. "We traced the Queen's whereabouts to a small town in Ellia called Hamesu. Your job is to get her back in one piece and eliminate Kazeaze, since her castle is in Ellia anyway."

"That seems easy enough. Except for the eliminate Kazeaze part." Quagmire answered.

"Yes I can say that it sounds easy, but of course another problem presents itself." The Knightmaster said. "Gaikoz has laid siege to the ports of Kanavan halting all boats en route to Ellia."

"So let me get this straight. We go to Kanavan, take down Gaikoz, search for the Queen and then eliminated Kazeaze?" Elesis asked.

"Exactly." The Knightmaster said.

"Well you guys better get going." Quagmire said.

"What do you mean? Aren't you coming with us?" Amy asked.

"Well it wasn't an official test. That means I'm not part of Grand Chase." Quagmire answered.

"Oh I almost forgot, before the Queen got kidnapped, she ordered that you be brought back to the castle. Since you we're unconscious she wrote an official manuscript saying that you are part of Grand Chase." The Knightmaster said. "I forgot to give it to you."

The Knightmaster then handed Quagmire a piece of parchment with the Royal seal on it.

"So you're saying that I am part of Grand chase?" Quagmire said as he read the piece of parchment.

"Yes. Now you guys go back to the cottage and prepare for the trip to Kanavan tomorrow." The Knightmaster said. At that the Knightmaster turned around and walked away.

All of them then walked towards the cottage where Sieghart was.

"I still think I could've beaten you if the Knightmaster didn't interrupt." Elesis said quite bitterly.

"Weren't we tied?" Quagmire replied.

"I meant in the tie breaker! The TIE BREAKER! I would've won against you hands down." Yelled Elesis.

"Sure, sure, whatever you say." Quagmire said with a grin on his face.

"What was that grin?" Elesis screamed.

"Nothing."

"It was something."

"No it wasn't."

"Yes it was!"

"Would you guys shut up?" Arme yelled as the two we're arguing. "We have enough trouble on our hands now that the Queen's been kidnapped and you guys insist on arguing on something completely irrelevant."

Both Quagmire and Elesis fell silent at those words and didn't say a word until they got back to the cottage.

"Sieghart." Lass called as he knocked on the door.

"Yeah, it's open." Sieghart answered.

All eight of them entered the cottage and sat in the parlour.

"Have you heard the news?" Jin asked Sieghart.

"About the Queen?" Sieghart replied.

"Yeah. The Knightmaster stopped over here and informed me."

"What do you think we should do?"

"Well it's pretty obvious."

"Obvious how?"

"We do exactly as we are ordered."

The room fell silent after Sieghart declared what he thought they should do.

"You really think we can take on Kazeaze with just us?" Ryan said. "I mean, she made a war last five years and she's killed thousands of people. What chance do we have against her."

"I'm sure we can pull it off." Lire said optimistically.

"We should get some rest." Lass suggested. "We're off to Kanavan tomorrow."

Everyone acknowledged Lass' suggestion and went upstairs to their respective rooms.

XXX

"How could you let this happen?" Kazeaze yelled to one of her Anmon subordinates. "Now the Grand Chase have pinned my location!"

"I'm sorry my mistress. I will not fail you again." The Anmon answered kneeling in plea.

"You certainly will not!" Kazeaze answered as she raised her right hand and the Anmon burst into flames. "Get me Will." Kazeaze said to the Anmon she was talking to in the black mist.

A black portal opened up on the far end of the room and Will walked out of it.

"You called for me Milady?" Will said as he kneeled as a sign of respect to the Queen of Darkness.

"Yes I did. I need you to make sure they don't get to the ports before Gaikoz has successfully fortified it enough." Kazeaze said. "You'll buy some time and delay them enough so that Gaikoz can prepare himself."

"How do you expect me to do that, Milady?" Will said still in a kneeling position.

"I don't know, injure one of them or something. Just incapacitate them for as little as twenty-four hours." Kazeaze replied in an annoyed tone.

"It will be done." Will said as he was standing up and leaving the room.

XXX

"_You couldn't save them... Your last remaining family... They're gone..."_

Quagmire woke up the next morning with a start. He looked outside and the sun was still behind the horizon and the landscape was covered in fog. He yawned when suddenly a loud crash came from the room beside his. Quagmire ran outside to see Jin sitting on the floor on the opposite side of the hall where a barrage of stuffed animals we're coming from. Jin was shielding himself from the rain of toys.

"What's happening?" Quagmire thought as he saw Jin looking up to see him.

"Quagmire! Tell Amy it was an accident!" Jin said still shielding himself from the toys.

"You so did that on purpose!" Amy retorted still throwing stuff at Jin.

"Wait, I don't follow, what happened?" Quagmire asked as Amy ran out of stuff to throw.

"Well he walked into my room without knocking!" Amy replied pointing at Jin. "And I still had my facial mask on! I know you guys would never understand but being seen in a facial mask is quite embarrassing!"

"I told you, I thought it was the bathroom. It was dark and I was half asleep!" Jin said as he stood up.

"Guys please, It's too early to be arguing." Quagmire said. "I'm sure Jin didn't mean to walk into your room, after all, the bathroom is right next to your room."

"Well I guess so. But don't let it happen again!" Amy yelled at Jin.

"I promise it will never happen again." Jin answered throwing his arms in the air as a sign of surrender.

Amy then picked up her stuffed animals and stormed back into her room, slamming the door. Jin sighed as a sign of relief and walked over to Quagmire.

"Thanks, man I don't know what I would've done if you didn't interfere." Jin said.

"I know all too well how a girl's rage can tear a man to pieces." Quagmire replied.

"How so?" Jin asked.

"Well back when I was still in grammar school, there was this girl in my class who I teased." Quagmire started. "I know it's unsightly to see a boy picking on a girl but I was still a kid back then."

"What happened?"

"Well she finally cracked one morning and ended up killing my pet hamster." Quagmire said in a sad tone.

Jin couldn't help but laugh.

"The death of a hamster is not a laughing matter Jin." Quagmire said.

Jin laughed harder at Quagmire comment and Quagmire couldn't help but laugh with him.

"The point is," Quagmire said after laughing. "Never get a girl angry. You're probably going to regret it if you did."

"Yeah I grasped that concept this morning." Jin said chuckling. "Oh, and by the way,"

"Yeah?"

"I remember you saying that you we're going to be fifteen soon when we we're at the throne room back in Serdin castle."

"Yeah I did say that."

"The exact thing you said was 'in five days.'"

"And..?"

"That was five days ago. Happy Birthday Quagmire."

"I almost forgot." Quagmire said a bit sadly.

"Well a lot of things happened like being invited to Grand Chase, the test and you losing your-" Jin stopped before he could finish the sentence.

"No it's alright. I'm done grieving." Quagmire said as he put his hand on Jin's shoulder.

"Have a good one Quagmire." Jin said walking to the staircase going downstairs.

"Yeah." Quagmire said walking to the bathroom door.

A few hours later, the whole Grand Chase team was awake. Most of them were at the breakfast table while Arme was in the kitchen preparing breakfast.

"So does Arme do all the cooking?" Quagmire said sipping a cup of Orange Juice.

"She's the only one who knows how to cook." Lire replied.

"I know how to cook!" Ryan yelled.

"You can only cook Elven food. Something which us humans don't enjoy. I mean it would be fine if only you and Lire we're going to eat it but we need food that we can all eat." Sieghart replied.

"Well you do have a point." Ryan said as he sank back into his seat.

Arme walked out of the kitchen with plates of pancakes and eggs. She used magic to levitate the plates onto the breakfast table. She then levitated a cake out of the kitchen. The cake was then laid in front of Quagmire.

_Happy Birthday Quagmire!_

_ From Grand Chase_

The cake said.

"Happy birthday." Arme said with a smile.

Everyone greeted Quagmire a happy birthday and each of them got a slice of the cake.

"This is a great cake Arme." Ryan said with cake still in his mouth.

"As expected of our cook." Lass said with a smile which made Arme blush.

"This is the best thing that has happened to me in the past few days." Quagmire said with a grateful expression on his face.

"Well you are one of us." Jin said.

All the other agreed except Elesis who sat on her chair in silence.

"What's the matter Elie?" Amy asked.

"Nothing's the matter, and I told you not to call me that." Elesis said in an annoyed tone.

"There is something wrong. Usually you jump at sweets like they we're pray, but you've hardly touched your slice of cake." Ronan answered.

"Aren't you guys worried at all?" Elesis asked as she stood from the table meriting the attention of everybody in the room.

"Worried about what?" Ryan asked as he got himself another slice of cake.

"I mean, we've been tasked to rescue the Queen! Not to mention take down the Queen of darkness. It all rests on our shoulders." Elesis answered.

"Oh don't worry about that, I'm sure we'll succeed as long as we work together and keep an eye out for each other." Lire said optimistically.

"I, in fact, am a bit concerned on how we pull this off." Sieghart said. "We still have no plan. How do we get to Hamesu? How do we rescue the Queen? How do we rid the world of Kazeaze? It's these unknowns that are likely to be the death of us."

"I'm sure we'll figure it out." Lass answered.

"Speaking of which, when do we set off to Kanavan?" Quagmire asked.

"We're ready to go I presume?" Sieghart asked.

All of them nodded in agreement.

"We'll leave in an hour then. Stock up the potions, weapons and whatever you will need on the journey." Sieghart said as he left the dining room and was on his way to his room.

Everyone else followed and went to their respective rooms to get all they needed for the trip ahead. An hour later everyone was at the front door and ready to go.

"Got everything you need?" Ronan asked everyone.

All of them nodded, acknowledging that they we're ready. They walked towards the east where the border or Serdin and Kanavan was. After a few hours of walking, they reached the gorge which separated Serdin from Kanavan which was called Gorgoe of Oath.

"Halt! Who goes there?" A tall guard in a thick suit of armour said.

"We are the Grand Chase, we were the ones tasked to take down the Queen of Darkness and rescue the Queen of Serdin." Ronan answered. "And who might you be?"

"I am James, an Elite Lancer." The guard said as he gestured to the lance which was twice his size saddled on his back.

Before they could finish conversing, a loud roar was heard in the distance.

"What was that?" Lire said readying her bow.

"I don't know." Amy said looking out into the distance.

"It's the Drillmon." James said.

"Drillmons? You mean they haven't been driven out?" Ronan said.

"Sir, they have been chased away but Drillmons are a stubborn bunch. They keep coming back." James said as he readied his lance. "We can't get a hold of their alpha leader so we can't drive them away effectively. We only ever managed to thin their numbers until they eventually retreat. I'm sorry but my duty as a guard gives me the authorization to close down the gorge in the case of a Drillmon infestation. You may not pass at this time."

"What?" Elesis yelled. "You mean we walked all this way to be stopped by some idiot in armour!"

"Elesis, watch what you say." Lire scolded.

"Don't tell me what to do blondie!" Elesis yelled.

Elesis drew her sword to threaten James but he readied his lance and did a quick stabbing motion at Elesis. Elesis closed her eyes as to bear the pain of a piercing lance through her but to her surprise it wasn't painful at all. She opened her eyes and saw that a drop of black blood fell on her nose. She looked up to see that a Drillmon above her was impaled on James' lance.

"Please, miss. You cannot stay here. You must retreat to a safer location." James said retrieving his lance from the dead Drillmon.

"Hey, how about we help you?" Jin suggested.

"Help me?" James said rather puzzled.

"I mean we are Grand Chase, the best warriors of the land." Jin replied.

"If you can find it in your conscience to help a guard like me." James said.

"Excellent, then if we clear the gorge, we can pass right?" Ronan said.

"I don't see why not."

"Well then what're we waiting for?" Elesis said as she regained her nerve to speak up again.

The Grand Chase team and James charged forward the Gorge of Oath, taking the enemies they encountered on the way. Elesis ran at a Drillmon and slashed her sword at it cutting it clean in half. Arme used a spell that sent all Drillmon in the area flying. Amy ran at the army of Drillmon waving her chakrams around her creating a path to the middle of the crowd. Lass threw daggers at the Drillmon and Sieghart killed a few with on slash. Jin threw a fireball which set a Drillmon on fire and Quagmire snipped at a few cutting them in half. Ronan froze half of the enemies with his white orb and Ryan smashed them into the ground. It was not long before they face a Drillmon which was a bit larger than the others.

"It's the Alpha Male." James said. "We get rid of that and the Drillmons will never return."

The Giant Drillmon then threw an orb of energy towards them which hit the ground with a powerful explosion scattering the team. Arme recovered quickly and yelled _Lightning Bolt _which paralyzed the Drillmon. Quagmire charged at the Drillmon and jumped on its back. The Drillmon struggled to get Quagmire off its back but before it could shake Quagmire off, Quagmire managed to snip off his wings. The Drillmon cried out in agony and got angrier. It then slammed its drill into the ground sending rocks flying everywhere. It kept doing this and the team had to take cover behind a nearby boulder.

"What do we do now?" Lass said as he peeked over the top of the boulder almost getting hit by a rock.

"I don't know." Ronan said with a frustrated look on his face.

"I've got an idea." James said.

All eyes looked onto him and he proceeded to explain his plan. "I am a lancer. Us lancers are trained to charge at an enemy lance first and knock it back. We avoid damage by wearing thick armour."

"And how does that relate to our situation." Jin asked.

"Look behind the Drillmon." James said.

"The gorge is behind him." Amy said looking past the Drillmon.

"What? No! You won't survive it!" Quagmire said in an objective tone.

"It's the only way to kill it now. You've successfully snipped off its wings so it can't fly and it will fall to its death." James said readying his lance.

"But in doing so you won't survive the fall either." Lire said in a grim tone.

"It's a sacrifice worth taking so that you guys can take down the Queen of Darkness." James said as he took his charging position.

"Wai-"

Before Quagmire could even finish the word, James ran full speed at the Drillmon. The rocks it flung dented his armour but did not pierce it. He successfully impaled the Drillmon onto the tip of his lance but he kept running towards the gorge. It was not long before both the Drillmon and James fell off the cliff and fell to the bottom of the gorge.

The Grand Chase went out of cover and looked over the edge.

"He fell straight down..." Ronan said trying to look if James managed to grab onto a ledge.

All of them had grief on their faces but they knew that they could not dwell on the death of their new friend. They walked along the gorge and eventually came to a rope bridge.

They all crossed the roped bridge and after a few more minutes of walking, they saw a sign. The sign read:

_Kanavan, 20 kilometres east._

XXX

"Have you arrived at Kanavan?" Kazeaze asked.

"Yes Milday." Will answered to the black mist in his room which he rented at the local inn.

"The Grand Chase has arrived. Be sure to stall them long enough for Gaikoz to make preparations." Kazeaze commanded.

"It will be done." Will answered.

* * *

Writing when your sleepy can cause a lot of trouble for the story... Once again I'm sorry for the confusion.


End file.
